


Día 24 - Bebé

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [24]
Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Juego sexual, Lemon, M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, PWP, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual game, Tumblr: makoharufestival, Yaoi, ¿mpreg?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Es Nochebuena y Makoto le hace un bebé a Haru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 24 - Bebé
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Romance. Yaoi. PWP. Juego sexual. ¿Mpreg?
> 
> Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon. ¿Mpreg?
> 
> Resumen: Es Nochebuena y Makoto le hace un bebé a Haru.
> 
> Palabras: 619.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 24 «santa baby».

Haru se acercó a Makoto hasta sentarse en sus piernas. Llevaba puesto un delantal rojo con letras blancas que decían «Jo, Jo, Jo!» y un gorro navideño, nada más. Makoto le recibió sujetando suavemente su cadera.

Se besaron lenta y dedicadamente, Haru le abrazó por el cuello y acarició su cabello justo como le gustaba mientras Makoto acarició sus piernas perfectamente depiladas, primero hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba, hasta culminar en los perfectos glúteos que tanto le gustaban, masajeándolos y por ello siendo recompensado con suaves gemidos que morían en su boca.

Cuando separaron sus bocas sus ojos brillaban de lujuria.

─Makoto… hazme un hijo… ─los ojos de Makoto brillaron más por la petición y cambió de posición empujándolo a la cama.

─Un hijo… que se parezca a ti ─metió hábilmente las manos bajo su delantal, acariciándolo todo.

─Prefiero que se parezca a ti, ah…

─Que tenga tus ojos…

Haru lo jaló para otro beso y que dejara de hablar, Makoto levantó su delantal acariciando sus piernas y su entrepierna. Haru jaló la ropa de Makoto buscando quitársela, cosa que no tardó en lograr.

Makoto deslizó su mano entre los glúteos de Haru y acarició su entrada provocándole estremecimientos.

─¿Aquí es donde quieres mi semen? ─preguntó con lascivia.

─Sí… ─respondió Haru con los ojos brillantes─ dame todo tu semen…

─Voy a venirme tanto en ti que te haré un bebé─ advirtió sin dejar de prodigar caricias por todo su cuerpo.

Jaló la tela del delantal y dejó al descubierto uno de sus pezones. Lo lamió con la punta de la lengua.

─Si tienes a mi bebé ¿saldrá leche de aquí? ─volvió a lamer el pezón, Haru gimió.

─Si eso ocurre… no será para ti, será para el bebé ¡ah!

─No seas egoísta, quiero probar la leche de Haru ─tomó el pezón con su boca como si esperara que de verdad saliera leche.

Después fue a buscar «leche» a otro lado. Haru también quería así que se acomodaron en un 69 para lograr lo que querían, Haru encima para que Makoto pudiera ir preparándole al tiempo que lo felaba, cosa que no era tan fácil teniendo a Haru gimiendo en su miembro y retorciéndose.

─Ya, te necesito ─masculló con urgencia quitándose a Haru de encima. Volvió a acomodarlo en la cama y le levantó las piernas dejándose una vista de su zona íntima justo como le gustaba, Haru estaba húmedo y palpitante, esperando por él.

─Dámelo ─gimió sujetando la almohada que estaba bajo su cabeza con los puños.

Sin hacerlo esperar más Makoto empezó a penetrarlo, con cuidado pero sin detenerse.

─Ten a mi hijo Haru, ten a mi hijo ─balbuceó sumiéndose en el placer que le daba unirse a su ser más amado.

─¡Sí! ¡El hijo de Makoto! ─movió la cadera con ansiedad y Makoto le respondió empezando a embestir.

Después sólo hubo gemidos y el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando contra otro, balbuceos sin sentido que pretendían ser nombres y palabras de amor y éxtasis. El gorro navideño de Haru había quedado olvidado en algún lugar de la cama hace mucho.

─¡Ya casi! ─exclamó Haru abrazándolo con fuerza luego de unos momentos. Makoto embistió con más fuerza buscando provocarle un fuerte orgasmo. Y lo logró. Haru gritó de placer y se vino entre sus cuerpos. Makoto le siguió instantes después vaciándose en su interior.

─Ah… ah… ─Haru jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y acarició su vientre manchado─ tu semen… ─sonrió─ un bebé pronto crecerá aquí…

Makoto sonrió con una mezcla de amor y lujuria y le dio un beso rápido pero pasional.

─Te haré muchos hijos Haru, muchos… ─era momento de quitar ese delantal y disfrutar más de Haru.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Con esta viñeta concluye mi participación en el MakoHaru Festival 2016. Había un promp para el día 25, «Feliz Navidad», pero mi mente ya no dió.
> 
> Agradezco haberme acompañado hasta aquí, agradezco sus comentarios y kudos y sobre todo agradezco que lean y lo disfruten.


End file.
